


Bonding Over Blood Loss

by BillieBunnie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Casual Interaction, Gen, Matt Sucks, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, One Shot, Vampire!Edd, Vampire!Matt, Vampires, also the end is up to u if Tom and Edd flipping bbq Matt for being a rude vampire dude, can be seen as platonic or romantic honestly it doesn't really matter?, remember how Matt was instantly like 'lets turn my friends into zombies too'?, vampire!Tom, yeah this is based on that mindset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBunnie/pseuds/BillieBunnie
Summary: Matt has always been the type of person to easily adapt to whatever situation he’s in. Even with something as life changing as becoming a vampire.And what do vampires do? Drink blood, and make covens full of other vampire friends. Good thing Matt has two lovely friends at home with blood in their veins and soft necks to bite. They probably wouldn’t mind anyway.





	Bonding Over Blood Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a 'what if' when Matt got turned into a vampire in Matt Sucks he was instead a little more talkative and Edd and Tom didn't automatically want to resort to killing him. At least, at first.
> 
> Enjoy!

When he walked (er, more so appeared) inside, the house was already dark. With a single breath, Matt could tell exactly where his friends were. Like sweet perfume, he could smell their blood as it filled his lungs and made the house remind him of a sweets shop. 

Tom was somewhere deeper in the house, likely his room. And Edd, well. Matt’s gleaming red eyes settled on him, on the couch several feet away, dully slumped and watching some show. Only the glow of the TV screen lit up the room, allowing Matt to lurk in the shadows by the door. When he smiled, the light made his long fangs gleam with hungry saliva.

Carefully, silently, Matt strolled towards his friend, the long black cloak dragging without a sound. The closer he got, the stronger the warmth and smell of Edd filled his lungs. 

Once he loomed over Edd, he could see how Edd was sitting, lounging casually with his cheek in his hand. The way his head tilted just to the side gave Matt an instant lovely view of soft plush skin turned a white in the light of the TV. As if waiting for him, knowing Matt would be back to sink his teeth deep into the alluring flesh like biting into a cake. Matt’s teeth were practically aching.

He started to reach out, paled skin and surprisingly sharp darkened nails, but he stopped just short of actually touching Edd’s sweater. He could tell by Edd’s picked up breathing that he had noticed Matt, even before Edd spoke.

“Dinner and a movie first, Matt,” Edd announced casually, only just barely looking at Matt out of the corners of his eyes, as if he wasn’t alarmed that Matt had crept up on him at all. Matt paused a moment, blinking wide endless crimson red eyes, tempted to just sweep Edd up right then, he was so thirsty and Edd smelled so good, but he found himself more amused than hungry.

“How did you know it was me?” Matt asked, voice that was usually high seemed a bit deeper, raspier.

“I guessed. Tom went to his room to wash off his zombie make-up, so I thought you’d be back first,” Edd explained, turning back to the TV with a bored sounding huff that made his chest rise and fall in a way Matt never noticed before.

Matt ran his tongue over the sharp ends of his teeth (were they getting sharper?), catching saliva before it slipped past his lips. He found himself speaking as he stared down at his friend, “Say, Edd?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you be mad if I drank all your blood?”

Edd let out a scoffing noise, obviously thinking Matt was teasing him. He leaned his head further into his hand, exposing his throat like an offer. “Like, hypothetically?”

Matt leaned down smoothly, one hand dragging on the shoulder of Edd’s sweater to get it out of the way, and he pressed his lips against Edd’s throat, right against a taunt muscle.

“Literally~” Matt purred, and he tasted Edd’s skin, an odd mix between salty and sweet and Matt wondered if he was covered in sugar. 

He didn’t get a chance to find out. The second the word ghosted over Edd’s throat, Edd jolted. Edd slapped a hand up to Matt’s chin, shoving him back with just enough strength to keep him at arms length. Matt made a surprised noise, Edd’s fingers on his cheek and chin, preventing him from burying his face back against Edd’s neck.

The motion brought Edd in a whirl so that he was now facing Matt, holding him back. His eyes went wide when he noticed the changes on his friend, from the glowing red stare and deathly pale skin and cloak. And the neat little puncture wounds on his throat that were dark and leaking thin streaks of red onto his collar.

“A- Are- Are you a vampire?” Edd sounded more skeptical than worried, but Matt could smell the twist of fear. He didn’t expect fear to smell so rich before- like dark chocolate being melted.

Matt felt a grin stretch over his squished cheek, and he stuck his tongue out to touch Edd’s fingers still holding him back. 

“Maybe~”

And with that light hum, Edd reacted by yanking his hand back and retreating from the couch, near the TV.

“Don’t bite me then, you jerk!” Edd yelled, frowning.

“Why not? I’m thirsty.” 

“Well, you can’t drink my blood! Why would you even think I’d be okay with that?”

Matt let out a whine, “Because you’re my friend, and I’m so thirsty and you smell really good right now.”

Matt started to glide around the couch, hands outstretched for Edd.

“Okay, nope. Nope! I am not dealing with this,” Edd announced, backing up from Matt with a very uncomfortable expression, and then he took off running.

“Edd-! Come on, it won’t be that bad! I would let you if you were a vampire!” Matt shouted, instantly lurching after his retreating friend. His steps didn’t make a sound, his cloak flicked out like angry wings.

“No, you wouldn’t!” 

Edd skidded down the hall, nearly slamming into a wall as he tried to turn. His hands connected with the wall just a second before he shoved with momentum. It didn’t get him very far, and he fell to his hands and knees just a few feet away, but it was enough. Matt collided with the wall just a split second after Edd pushed away, making a hole with his shoulder and a whine. Plaster dropped like a cloud, but didn’t stick to Matt.

“Edd, please! Have a heart for your poor hungry friend!”

“You’re paying for that hole yourself!” Edd called over his shoulder as he scrambled to his feet, and raced down the hall towards Tom’s room.

“Edd!” Matt pouted, sounding almost hurt.

Edd ignored him, skidding and slipping to a stop at Tom’s door. He threw it open without hesitation, and bolted inside with a loud scream, “TOM, help! MATT’S A VAMPIRE AND HE’S TRYING TO DRINK MY BLOOD-!”

Edd was tackled from behind by Matt, nearly flying across the room. He was knocked onto Tom’s bed, pinned onto his back with Matt perched over him. Edd barely met Matt’s crimson red eyes, and saw his almost teasing cheeky sharp toothed grin before Matt’s hand pulled his mussed hoodie lower so that he could see Edd’s throat.

“Matt’s trying to what?” Tom asked loudly, interrupting the moment as he stepped from his bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair. He pulled the towel off, his hair, still a bit damp, taking on its signature spiked messy look, and he looked up. His black eyes shot wide when he saw Edd trapped on his bed with Matt posed above him with red eyes and a cloak that draped Edd and Tom’s bed like a blanket. Tom let out a very surprised, high pitched, “Oh.” 

Edd squirmed under Matt, slapping his hands to Matt’s chest and shoving. It wasn’t enough to push him off, but it did get Matt’s attention again. 

Matt started grumbling. “It’s just a bit of blood. It’s not even going to hurt that much, Edd. Probably-” 

“A little help would be great, Tom!” Edd screamed, sounding exasperated, at Tom who was still standing in his bathroom doorway. Matt tried pushing at Edd’s hands, complaining about Edd being selfish. 

“Oh!” Tom seemed to realize what was happening, and he finally moved. Quickly, he ran to his bed, twirling his towel between his hands in a very determined way. The moment he was close enough, Tom flicked the towel out sharply and, with a harsh twist of the wrist, the end of the damp towel made a loud snapping noise when it shot Matt’s arm. “Bad Matt, bad! Off!” 

Matt flew back from Edd with a yelp, rubbing the throbbing sting on his arm with a whimper of pain. 

“OW, TOM! Towel whipping is for children!”

“Yeah, well, so is biting people and drinking blood,” Tom snapped as he reached for Edd and helped him up off the bed. Edd threw a weird look at Tom.

“What children have you been around?” 

“A couple of teenagers down at the shops- They bite.” 

Tom yanked Edd towards the bedroom door, into a run. 

Matt forgot his small welt of pain when he smelled their sweet scents slipping further, just out the door, and he flew from the room. He hardly hesitated once out the door, his senses telling him which direction they headed. Through the living room, into the kitchen, but then their scents stopped and he knew they were hiding in the room. 

Matt scowled as he looked around, sniffing. The smell of the cloves of garlic in the wicker basket near the stove (along with onions and carrots) was throwing him off, to the point that he just stood confused in the center of the kitchen.

“Guys!” Matt groaned sadly. “Don’t be mean! I’m hungry and this is as weird for me as it is for you! I thought you would be more understanding!”

There was a light clatter, ever so slight, and Matt appeared at the tall cabinet in the blink of an eye. The twin doors flew open and revealed Edd squeezed into a small huddle between pots and pans. Matt reached for him.

Edd smirked, and he stated, “I wouldn’t stake my life on it, mate!” Then, he suddenly yanked to the side and knocked into the precariously stacked metal and stainless steel cookware. 

Matt’s mouth dropped open in fear.

“No! The dishes have betrayed me!” Matt shrieked as a ridiculous wave of pots and pans and cookie sheets crashed into him, knocking him down. 

Edd huffed out a breath before jumping over the pile of cooking instruments that covered Matt in a pile. Before fleeing from the kitchen, Edd ordered aloud, “Tom, figure something out!”

Matt flew out from under the cookware in a clatter, calling for Edd to reconsider or to just slow down. 

The second Matt cleared the kitchen, Tom shifted in his hiding spot on top of the fridge. He had a ring of garlic bulbs placed sloppily on his head like a crown. He let his legs dangle down from where he sat, and pulled out his phone, typing with a determined scowl on his face. 

Into a search engine, Tom asked ‘best friend turned into vampire, what do’ as he listened to Edd crashing through the house with Matt pleading for him to just let him get a bite. 

“Matt! Stop chasing me!”

Edd leaped over the couch, then fell back on his legs so that he slipped into the cushions just as Matt leaped over him. Matt nearly crashed into the television, but he caught himself on the wall above the screen on his feet like a spider.

“It won’t hurt that much, just hold still. Please, I’m starving!” Matt begged, and lunged from the wall. Edd yelped and jumped from the couch, falling back into a sloppy run.

“Tom! Hurry up!”

“I’m trying!” Tom called back, hoping that Matt was too distracted with hunting Edd to try and find him. “Google says we could just stake him or put him in the sun!”

“YOU’RE GOOGLING WHAT WE SHOULD DO WITH OUR VAMPIRE FRIEND?!”

“Hey! Google has never let me down before!”

A vase broke, the couch was overturned. Edd was running out of places to hide.

“Whatever! Did you find anything that wouldn’t, you know, kill him?!” 

“Not really!?”

Edd couldn’t answer and instead gasped when Matt snatched him, and yanked him backwards, to him. In a second, Matt licked a line on Edd’s throat, over a pulse that reminded Matt of gushers.

“You’re so sweet, Edd,” Matt said, barring his teeth. Edd rammed an elbow back into Matt’s stomach, making him wheeze as he pitched over painfully, “I was kidding, holy cra-”

Edd yanked out of Matt’s grasp, wiping his neck. To Tom, Edd announced darkly in a loud voice, “Maybe we should just kill him!”

Matt frowned, rubbing his stomach that was already just a memory of pain, looking at Edd with a hurt expression, “Don’t be like that, Edd! I am trying to be gentle after all, it’s your fault for being such a baby about a little blood loss.”

“I don’t want to be a vampire, Matt!”

“It’s not that bad- It’s like being the seeker in hide and seek, or ‘it’ in a game of tag. It’s not bad at all! Come on, please! I don’t want to be a vampire all alone!” Matt stalked closer, and Edd tried to catch his breath while he inched away with a scowl on his face.

“You’re literally trying to kill me, and this isn’t how you play those games- Why don’t you and Tom know anything about kids-”

As they argued and the chase continued, Tom added ‘besides kill him I guess’ to the search bar, looking unsure. 

Tom tried to read fast and only tuned back into the yelling and crashing when he heard Matt laugh. Edd was calling Tom’s name and still arguing in almost the same breath, as if he was both trying to get help and trying to stall. 

Tom jumped down from the fridge, tucking away his phone, and ran from the kitchen. 

“Tag, you’re it~” Tom heard Matt practically sing, his voice almost affectionate, and Edd’s yell of Tom’s name cut off mid-syllable. 

When Tom reached the living room, Matt had his arms wrapped about Edd’s waist, holding him close. Like a hug. Except Matt’s face was nuzzled in Edd’s throat, and Edd was sagging in his arms like a doll. Tom could see Edd’s eyes shot wide, a grimace on his face.

“Sorry to cut dinner short!” Tom rushed forward, yanking the garlic ring from his hair and slammed it home around Matt’s neck. 

Matt screamed and jerked back, letting go of Edd. He started scratching at the necklace of garlic like a person trying to swipe a bug off their shirt, steam rising from his shoulders.

While Matt twisted and groaned, Tom stepped up to Edd. Edd looked pale and dizzy, a hand over where Matt had dug his teeth in. Tom helped him stand on shaky legs, and they once again raced off into the house. Tom nearly dragged Edd into his room, Edd struggling to keep up. 

Matt managed to yank the garlic off, flinging it across the room, but he was whining and hissing as he rubbed at the not even damaged cloak, “Tom, seriously!? That really hurt! You aren’t playing fair!”

Tom closed and locked his door, and shouted through with a very short, annoyed tone, “Matt, knock it off! This isn’t a game- WE DON’T WANT TO BE VAMPIRES TOO!”

He didn’t hear any steps or breathing or any sign that Matt had followed them, but Matt’s voice came from the other side, sounding like a kicked puppy. There was scratching too, from Matt dragging his claws in almost forlornly.

“But, guys! We’ve always been in this sort of stuff together! Remember when we were children and we all caught the chicken pocks together?”

“Vampirism is nothing like the chicken pocks!” 

Tom dug out his phone, looking through the search engine responses again. Nothing seemed promising enough. Well, nothing that wouldn’t result in Matt dying. Behind him, Edd had laid down on his bed.

“Yes, it is,” Matt argued sadly, and Tom could hear the pout in his voice, “Except, instead of itching, you crave blood. And instead of a rash, you get really pale and can’t stand in the sun.”

“I don’t want to drink blood,” Tom growled in an irritated voice, almost wanting to throw his phone. Or maybe settle for using stakes like his phone was telling him.

“Okay, well you guys didn’t complain when I got turned into a zombie and spread it to you.”

“Yes, we did!”

It was quiet for a moment, and Tom wondered if Matt was going to charge the door.

“It’s always better when we’re together, Tom...”

“Screw off, Matt. You’re not turning us into blood suckers too.”

“Aw! Come on! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!”

“You’re an asshole for trying to make that stupid best friends forever stuff literal.”

“But that’s what makes it ironic-! You love irony! Please, I’m still hungry-!”

Tom leaned against the door, giving it extra weight, as he continued to scowl at the responses on his phone. To Matt, Tom stated firmly, “Yeah, no. Irony or not, you can’t drink our blood.”

Another few beats of silence passed, Tom digging his feet into the carpet in case Matt tried pushing the door open. But the answer didn’t come from the other side of the door.

A light gray cloud of smoke danced over Tom’s feet, making him frown, but he jolted up against the door when he noticed that Matt was now looming over him. Bright, hungry red eyes and a smug, playful grin full of razor teeth set in fangs.

“Aw, Tom, I already got Edd,” Matt hummed happily, “I just need your blood now. Don’t worry, I won’t bite~” 

Tom’s expression of fear instantly fell to one of unamused flatness.

“Okay, that’s stupid. You’re obviously lying. You’re a vampire, what the hell else would you do-?” 

Tom was unable to finish his question when Matt snatched up his hands, and yanked them out of his way so that he could slip directly against Tom. His lips, then tongue, and finally teeth touched Tom’s throat, and a sharp ache spread like a chill when fangs pierced his skin. Tom let out a squeak, getting pulled closer as Matt drank.

Suddenly, there was a sharp crash noise and glass scattered all around. A frame had been brought down on Matt’s head, breaking on impact and making the vampire gasp. 

Then Matt sank to the ground in a heap of a cloak and ginger hair and a bit of blood on his mouth. 

Tom was gasping, catching his breath, and he looked up.

Edd stood on the other side of Matt, holding a broken mirror. And he resembled Matt. His skin was stark pale, his eyes a pure glowing red, and his lips were parted over slightly large, sharp fangs. His throat revealed the bite marks Matt had left, a bit messy and a bit bloody, seeping whatever blood he had left onto his green hoodie.

Edd let out a groan, looking disappointed at Tom, “Aw, man. He got you too. I thought I was be a hero last minute.”

Tom reached a hand up to his mouth, touching his teeth where they had already started to lengthen and sharpen in his mouth. He let out an equally annoyed sounding complaint as he wiped blood and spit from his neck.

“Damn it, Matt. You’re such a jerk.” Tom huffed, scowling down at Matt with the same black eyes as always, though they seemed to have a red smoke seeping out like mist. 

They stared down at Matt, who didn’t stir or move. He seemed to be out cold. 

“You want to put him outside for the sun,” Edd asked bitterly.

“Yup. Get his feet.”


End file.
